pmdiscordfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ and Command List
Commands List accept , accept-ex , action , addcpu , addhardcpu , allpositions , area , botinvite , brace , c-closedungeon , challenge , checkhealth , compactmoves , confirm , counter , createparty , credits , defend , detailedmoves , dex , dex-m, discord , donate , enter , evolve , examine , guard , guide , guild-options , hasvoted , hatch , help , hide , info , intercept , join , leave , m-areas , mentions , movedex , moveset , mysterygift , naturestable , naturestable-mobile, newbie , newservermessage , next , notifications , partylist , partyrules , patreon , pingme , pkmn , pkmn-m , pkmn pin, pmdterms , position , practice , prefix , profile , profile-m , register , retreat , setup , skip , stopdms , stopmentions, stopreactions , teamskip , tutorial , undo , vote , website FAQ Help, my commands aren't working! -Make sure you have used the pmd.register command, and then used the pmd.hatch command to create your first PKMN. Most of PMDiscord's other commands won't work until you have completed these two steps. Help, PMDiscord's commands do not work on my server! -Ensure that PMDiscord has permission to Send Messages on a non-NSFW-marked channel. If your server has a bot with Moderation features (or several), you may need to check PMDiscord's per-Channel permissions as well. The Mystery Gift command isn't working! -Give it five more minutes, and make sure you're logged into the correct Discord account on the DiscordBotList website. What is the yellow diamond reaction that keeps appearing? -The bot sends a reaction each time your PKMN levels up! You can tell the bot to stop sending you reactions by typing ]notifications. If you are a server admin, this can also be disabled server-wide by changing the bot's Permissions. How do I stop/leave a battle? -Type ]leave to leave a battle at any time. What are Credits ( ) used for? -Credits can be used to customize your PKMN (]pkmn options). There are only a few uses and options for them at present, but they'll be used for more important things as the bot develops. The bot keeps flooding my @mentions tab! -You can disable the bot from @mentioning you during battles by typing ]mentions. Can I play as a Legendary? -Nope. There are currently no plans to make Legendary/Mythical PKMN playable, although they may be recruitable somewhere down the line. Will there be Mega Evolutions? -Mega PKMN are unlikely to happen, although it may be possible to choose their Abilities later. Can I have more than one PKMN? -Yes. Simply type ]hatch again to create another one. I hatched too many PKMN. How can I release one? -Type ]pkmn release to release a PKMN. How do I evolve my PKMN? -After reaching the appropriate level, type ]evolve to Evolve your PKMN. -Note that unevolved PKMN have the same base stat total as evolved PKMN in most cases. There are no significant power bonuses from playing an evolved PKMN, except for the possibility of a larger choice of Moves. How do I earn EXP and Stats? -PKMN earn EXP by winning PvE Challenges, using ]mysterygift, and simply chatting on PMDiscord-enabled servers. However, EXP is not earned by using the ]party or ]pve commands, and you cannot earn extra EXP by rapidly sending messages. -Your PKMN gains a Stat Point every 10 levels, and a Health Point every 5 levels between, capping at level 50. Stat Points are awarded automatically, with the lowest stats being increased first, and the highest stats being increased last. At level 50, your PKMN will have +1 points in all stats except Evasion. How do I make PvE Challenges spawn on my server? -Use the command ]m-areas create battle-post to set an Area where PvE challenges will spawn. You will need either a PMDiscord Moderator role or Administrator permissions to use this command. How do I make PvE Challenges spawn on my server? -Use the command ]m-areas create battle-post to set an Area where PvE challenges will spawn. You will need either a PMDiscord Moderator role or Administrator permissions to use this command. How do I get a multi-hit Move (like Earthquake) to hit multiple targets? 'Area Of Effect' Moves deal damage to everyone 'nearby' the target you aimed at. This means any targets Engaged with them, and any targets hiding behind them will also take damage.